Internal Torment
by ServantOfTheEmpress
Summary: Issei finds himself falling into an abyss of despair. Rias and Akeno must save him but what is the cause of this despair? Souna claims it to be external magic but could someone be strong enough to defeat Ddraig and Issei's natural defenses? The love triangle between Rias, Akeno and Issei will be tested at the border between life and death. *First story here so please review :)*
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own highschool DxD

Internal Torment Chapter 1:

The rain splashed inconsistently against the window as I stared out longingly into the sea of clouds above me. The teacher had yet to notice me lying on my desk barely remaining conscious in his dreary lesson. I looked at the girls in my class staring at their breasts but they did nothing to help my mood for they were nothing compared to the president's. The president, now if only I could be with her yet alas she is my master and I but her pawn. How was I a simple servant ever going to win her heart? More importantly how could I get her to love me for who I am rather than her falling in love with me because of my sacred gear? Life could be a real bitch sometimes... I had done so much for her tried my hardest to help her yet every time I seemed to only disappoint her. I guess its my fault really I should have worked harder and tried harder but what can you do? I sighed, louder than I'd expected much to the amusement of my class members and the annoyance of the teacher.

"Sir I need to leave I'm afraid I have a headache and I can't concentrate may I go to the nurse?"

The teacher simply nodded.

"Yes Issei, we all now about your headaches when it comes to simultaneous equations just remember its your exam and your education." I bowed and gathering my equipment left heading towards the infirmary. At the time I didn't see the eyes behind the wall staring at my oblivious nature. Sliding the infirmary door open I lay down on an empty bed my head filled with too many thoughts for me to concentrate.

"Oh Rias why couldn't it be simpler between us." I whispered quietly my eye releasing a single tear that glistened as it fell before lying all alone on the floor. Not even the thoughts of my future harem helped me and I fell asleep consumed by my gloom.

(A week later Issei is sleeping in his bed and Rias is watching Issei through her familiar) "Such a silly Issei but how could you understand the heart of a devil highborn let alone a woman." Rias whispered to herself softly. She watched her favorite servant sleep roughly in his bed and she could tell his sleep was no pleasant one. At that moment however Akeno entered the room.

"President." She bowed.

"Yes Akeno?" Rias asked as Akeno walked towards the window tapping it softly trying to turn her thoughts into words.

"I'm worried about Issei Rias he's been acting like this for a week now and he has been falling deeper into this pool of despair. We've tried everything yet nothing worked. Asia tried to talk to him and comfort him but to no avail. Kiba talked to him about his harem yet he gave no reaction and Issei simply left him, Koneko well she's Koneko she has yet to feel concern for Issei yet yesterday I saw her try and make conversation with him." Akeno blushed "I myself even offered him the chance to touch my breasts but he simply stared at me sighing before returning back into the depths of his depression. I'm worried Rias!" Rias observed Akeno was on the brink of tears and Rias turned looking through her familiar once again at the sleeping Issei he really was putting them through hell.

"I too worry for him Akeno and at first I thought he would simply move on after I scolded him for getting no pacts but that seems to have simply been the trigger. There is a far more serious problem at the core of this but the question is what?" Even as Rias spoke as if almost as an answer a knock on the door was heard. Much to the surprise of the girls for they had thought they were alone and that everyone else had left. "Enter." Rias spoke disguising her worry for Issei behind her royal airs.

"It is I Souna." She entered wearing a worried look on her face.

"What is it Souna we are currently discussing an important issue and cannot be disturbed." Rias spoke bluntly but Souna understood her troubles and made no comment on her attitude.

"It regards your pawn Rias and his depressive nature that has grown stronger and stronger over the past week to the extent even other students and teachers are worrying. Yet I believe I know the cause for I entered his dreams last night and though I expected rather horrifying dreams regarding his harem I was shocked and for the first time for in many a year experienced fear. Not fear in its essence but compassionate fear. Rias I fear for Issei and you should too." Souna voice had became graver the more she spoke and though Rias initially wished to rebuke her for her tone she did not.

"I know Souna I am worried for him yet there is nothing we can do." Disappointed in her friend Souna simply shook her head.

"No Rias you do not understand. I apologize if you feel offended but it is true you do not understand Issei's problem for it is deeper than you would presume. For when I entered his dream I witnessed his torment." She paused and though well concealed Rias saw the flash of terror that crossed her eyes. It was gone within the second but it had been there nonetheless. "Rias, Issei initially entered this stage as he felt unworthy for you. He felt that your love for him was due to the dragon inside him." Rias begun to object but Souna raised her hand. "Now however he believes you despise him and so he despises himself, hating himself for his weakness and then hating himself for hating himself and he has spiraled beyond sanity into this double vicious circle of self hate. He has unlocked something deep inside him and I fear for his safety. I believe also that something or someone is exploiting this weakness in him and enhancing it."

Both Rias and Akeno stared in horror. Both had thought the issue grave yet they hadn't even considered external forces at work. Issei was the foundation of the team. Sure he was a pervert but he was kind and everyone loved him. Should he fall there was a chance that the team would fall too.

"Oh and Rias." Souna spoke in a hushed tone her voice graver than even before "He will not wake unless something is done." Rias looked in horror and Akeno would have sworn she would cry yet she held it together.

"Souna, What must I do? I will do anything." Souna nodded "Rias and Akeno you will have to enter his dreams like I did though for you it will be far more dangerous as you must interact with him rather than simply observe." Both Akeno and Rias nodded in response.

"Very well do what you must I will save my pawn from this fate." Rias spoke her heart filled with fury at the one who had done this to her Issei. She would be his salvation and she would show him her love for him was true so he never doubted her again.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD

Chapter 2:

Issei lay in his bed unconscious and his sleep was evidently a troubled one. Rias sat on the side of his bed awaiting for the arrival of the two other girls who had previously told her that they would arrive shortly. Rias stroked the hair of the man she loved and for a brief period she saw a smile on Issei's face yet it was swiftly replaced by a shiver and a cough of agony. Rias felt so powerless unable to help the man she loved she only hoped that Souna's plan would work and save Issei.

"We're here Rias." Rias turned at the sound of Souna's voice as Akeno and Souna emerged from a devil portal. The two looked at Issei with concern in their eyes at the worsened state Issei was in.

"Good we need to begin this immediately I'm not sure how much longer Issei will last." Rias spoke tears swelling in her eyes yet she refused to give up on her love. "You will stay here Souna whilst me and Akeno find Issei. You must protect us whilst we're in his subconscious and be prepared to get us out as soon as we get Issei." Rias spoke as if she was talking to her servant much to Souna's annoyance yet she allowed it as Rias was going through vast amounts of worry and pain for her little pawn.

"Very well Rias I trust you will find him and I will be sure to bring you back when you do so. Now then, Akeno and Rias both of you lie beside Issei and embrace him before closing your eyes." The two devils did as Souna commanded and within moments after hearing her mutter in an ancient language the two were asleep.

Rias opened her eyes to see Akeno a meter away from her lying on the ground unconscious she did love her queen as they had been friends for so long but she was also her rival to Issei. She giggled for what seemed like the first time in many a year she could see why Issei so easily fell for her charms. Akeno lay on her back as Rias observed her and at the sound of her giggle awoke before turning to see a bizarre look on her master. She smiled at her it was easy to see why she was Issei's number one for her beauty paled even her own.

"When this is over Akeno we are both going to need to solve our little feud over Issei." Rias smiled at her. "But for now we must concentrate on the mission at hand. Agreed?" Akeno simply nodded before standing alongside Rias and the two looked out into the horizon shocked by what they saw. The sky above them burned red as purple lighting slashed through the clouds and sky. Blood rained down onto them drenching them before releasing its vile stench. The ground before them was an icy wasteland stretching into the distance as far as the eye could see. Rias had known the situation was bad but had never expected this.

"His mind is on the brink of Armageddon soon he will be unable to return to the human world we must save! Hurry Akeno!" Rias shouted as she flew onwards searching for her love with Akeno following close behind her. As the two flew they headed in the direction of the most stormiest and snowiest land. They both new that Issei would be at the center of this and to find him they had to go where the peril was at its peak.

"Where are you Issei?" Rias muttered to herself. "I only hope your okay." Akeno was partially surprised she was never sure how much the president loved Issei but this immense concern proved to her she valued him more than a simple toy. As the two flew and the rain thickened, the thunder became louder and the lightning stronger the two could barely see anything around them. Yet what they did hear was the loudest howl of hellish power they'd ever heard in their lives. Out of nowhere it came narrowly missing the two devils a large gout of flame. Akeno and Rias landed gently on the ground before looking up to see the two great beasts fighting before them. The red emperor dragon released his flames upon the white vanishing dragon yet he dodged the flames with graceful ease.

"What's going on Rias?" Was all Akeno could bring herself to say as she was practically paralyzed with fear. Rias understood why for she herself could barely reply.

"I think the dragons are a manifestations of the chaos inside Issei's head and having been manifested are settling their differences." Akeno gave a worried look to Rias.

"Then what do we do? We have to continue but there's no way past the two heavenly dragons?" Rias thought for a moment whilst observing the battle of the dragons which changed unexpectedly. The two dragons were holding each other with their claws and mouth sinking deeply into the skin of the other. As the two released their greatest attacks both fell to the ground defeated their blood spewing everywhere before they gave a final cry and died.

Rias held Akeno as she cried in Rias' embrace this place was terror incarnate and Issei had been here for so long. Rias only hoped that they found him in time for she was unsure of this place as its chaotic and painful nature. Rias was unsure of what other terrors the two devils would meet. Walking over to the dragons she closed their eyes before giving each a kiss on their brows for such mighty creatures to die was a heartbreaking moment.

"We have to find Issei Akeno." Rias spoke with an aura of command and Akeno nodded before following her as the two flew desperate to find Issei.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD

Chapter 3:

Rias flew with Akeno closely following behind her as the two left the dragon corpses to rot in the eternal hell that Issei's mind had become. After minutes of flying the realm of Issei's mind began to change the snow slowly became rocky mountains and the sky though raining blood had simply become a dark cloudy night. As the world began to change the two devils noticed on the horizon three armies colliding against one another battling to the death. Akeno was the first to land casting a spell of revealing allowing the two girls a better sight yet this was to prove their undoing for what they saw shocked them to their very core. As the two were young devils they had never taken part in the ancient war between the devils, angels and fallen angels they had only heard tales of its bloodiness. The battle was a blood bath neither side gaining the upper hand and all experiencing a massacre. The two devils were unsure as how to act and merely watched the massacre continue in horror.

Devils fought against both angels and fallen angels as they were cut down without mercy. In the center of the battle the three generals fought one another in personal combat ignoring the state of their armies only wishing to see more blood spill in the name of their beliefs. The golden blades of the angels cut through both the howling devils and black winged fallen ones alike bone splitting like wood under the might of the holy blades. Light spears pierced the hearts of both gleaming angels and demonic devils butchering both with ease. The devil sorcerers cast their unholy spells ripping great holes through the enemy lines leaving nothing more than pools of bubbling blood. Rias could barely refrain herself from vomiting at the sight and felt a great urge to charge into the fray and behead those harming her kin yet Akeno held her refusing to let her go.

"It is not real Rias remember we're inside the mind of Issei nothing more." Akeno smiled towards Rias as she spoke yet Rias could see the queen was desperately trying to prevent herself from destroying those before her.

"Thank you Akeno though I'm surprised you are not enjoying the sight of this what's wrong?" Rias spoke with genuine concern as she had never known her queen to not enjoy a bloodbath.

"There is no enjoyment in tragedy Rias." Akeno spoke quietly her voice barely audible above the sound of battle and Rias decided to pursue the matter no more. The two continued to watch unable to leave the scene in search of Issei until all that remained were the three generals. Yet soon even they joined the ranks of the dead. The light spear of Azazel shone through Lucifer's heart bringing tears to Rias' eyes. Michael's head lay inches from his body a result of Lucifer's demon blade beheading him. Azazel himself lay with Michael's blade inside his skull and his blood had yet to cease pouring from the wound. All three lay equally dead for the battle had produced no victor.

"I now understand why the old war ended there would only be death if the war were to continue." Rias spoke standing over the body of her older brother stroking his face before closing his eyes. "This is a cruel world Akeno one that I could never imagine. We must continue our search for Issei." Akeno nodded and the two continued their flight in hope of discovering their one love.

Once again the land changed but this time it became the base of the occult research club much to the surprise of the two devils. As they landed and looked closer however it swiftly became apparent that things were not right. For as they watched hidden they saw Issei in the center of the room sat like a scared child. Rias' heart went out to him as she saw the one she loved in agony and wished to help him leave this terror of a land as soon as possible. However it was then that Rias saw why Issei was terrified. The two devils gasped as they saw Koneko and Kiba dead. Kiba's blade pierced through Koneko's neck and her bloodied fist through his chest holding his long dead heart. They saw Asia and Reynare's lifeless bodies together both with their hands around the others neck. They saw Issei's parents dead kitchen knives inside each others mutilated bodies, They saw Issei's perverted friends lying dead their faces filled with anger and covered in blood. Everyone who Issei knew surrounded him as corpses all save Rias and Akeno much to their surprise. Yet the two girls saw themselves flying above Issei their voices filing the world with diabolical laughter.

"Your so pathetic Issei! You just make me want to fill you with lightning bolts yet they would be wasted on you. For you are nothing your pain doesn't even amuse me!" The dream Akeno howled with laughter.

"Your right Akeno as always. Issei, I only ever made you my pawn so I could take your sacred gear from you! It deserves a stronger master someone who I could call my lover! Not you! You are a pathetic little pervert who doesn't know his place. You couldn't even save your friends and do you know what amuses me more? This is all your fault!" The dream Rias laughed and laughed. The two girls could barely keep it together. Seeing themselves acting this way it was enough to drive anyone mad yet the two were filled with fury wishing for vengeance at those who had harmed Issei.

"How shall we avenge our lover?" Akeno looked at Rias barely controlling the anger flowing inside her. Rias smiled at her.

"Now we fight." Rias spoke with confidence an aura of hatred erupting around her. Akeno sucked her finger slowly grinning at Rias

"Oh goody!"


	4. Chapter 4

Over 1,000 views! Thank you all for showing your support :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD

Chapter 4:

Akeno and Rias rose slowly from their hiding spot and without hesitation began a bombardment of spells upon the two fakes taking them by surprise and sending them into the distance. As the two fakes gathered their own magic in order to prepare their counter attack Rias ran towards Issei and with one mighty lift held him tightly in her arms. Akeno raised a wall of pure energy around the three protecting them temporarily from the river of magic that hurtled towards them. As Rias lay Issei on the ground gently she looked up her eyes filled with naught but fury towards those who had hurt her Issei and releasing her most vile magic she took her revenge. From her hands it came like a beast of the ancient days charging forwards towards the two fakes. The beast was one of pure magic constantly changing as it attacked the fakes its black fangs tearing into the two before ripping them apart with its bloodstained claws.

The lifeless bodies of the two fakes fell to the ground but Rias' rage was not satisfied and the beast continued to tear them apart without mercy. Akeno merely smiled as she watched intently with a strong sense of pleasure building up inside her. She loved it when Rias acted like this it made her feel so hot. Rias' beast continued and the blood of the fakes spewed out covering the land like a sea of blood.

"Feel my wrath as my rage feeds on your body for never shall my love be hurt this way." Rias' voice was cold as she spoke filled with a deathly hatred. Every word had the power to bring whole civilizations to their knees before she grounded them into the dust. Rias allowed the beast to return to the depths of hell from whence it came and taking the remains of the fakes with it left with a single nod of submission to Rias. Turning to Issei Rias was now able to give him her undivided attention. He was nothing more than a gibbering wreck and it pained Rias to see him so powerless leaning into him she stroked his face slowly. Issei didn't react in the slightest he simply closed his eyes and fell to the ground muttering to himself. Akeno tried to listen to what he was saying yet she couldn't understand a word he was saying. She too felt pain at seeing Issei like this but like Rias she could do nothing to bring him back to them.

"Rias, what should we do?" Akeno's voice was quiet as she tried desperately to hold back her tears. Rias truly felt sympathetic for her as she herself felt like she was on the brink of tears.

"I think it would be best if we take Issei back to the true world and treat him their for healing is not either of our strongest traits. I know my healing would be useless against these kind of wounds." As Rias spoke she felt herself plagued with doubt unsure whether Issei would ever return to his original state after such an experience. All she could do was hope that if she was lucky she might be able to get her brother's help.

"Souna get us out of here!" Akeno shouted her voice echoing throughout the whole land but it did the trick and within an instant Akeno and Rias found themselves back in Issei's room with a barely conscious Issei lying on the bed looking at them with empty eyes.

"What happened?" Were the first words which spouted from Souna's mouth as the two devils looked at her with traumatic eyes.

"Let us simply say that never before have Akeno and I experienced such pain. To imagine that Issei has been in this state for the past week is simply a terrifying thought I only wish we had known sooner and were swifter in acting." The words come from Rias who was desperately trying to drown the pain inside her.

Akeno simply stared down at Issei unable to speak as her mind tried to comprehend what she just saw. Before anymore could be said the door to the bedroom burst open and Asia ran into the room her eyes filled with tears as she grabbed hold of Issei's hand. Behind her she was followed by a worried looking Kiba and a somewhat concerned Koneko.

"Issei!" Asia shouted her tears falling all over Issei. "Please talk to me Issei. Are you hurt? Its okay I'll heal you." Asia gave a small smile and begun healing Issei but to no avail he gave no response but Asia continued desperately her tears falling at an even greater quantity. No one had the heart to speak in front of her and the room slowly emptied as they let Asia desperately try to heal Issei. Outside Kiba turned to Rias.

"What happened? Why is Issei like this and why were you gone for so long?" Kiba spoke his voice strained and it was apparent he had been worried for some time to the extent Rias wouldn't have been surprised if he had shed a tear or two.

"Kiba all I can say at the moment is that someone forced Issei into this state with the use of magic. Akeno and I entered his mind and brought him out however.." Rias paused for a moment remembering the events that befell the two "It was a horrifying experience and I have no desire to retell it I'm not sure if I will ever be able to tell this story." Kiba simply nodded before looking at Akeno who was simply looking out over the city tears falling down her cheek. Oh how could she have let this happen to Issei she thought as she blamed herself feeling pain swelling in her heart. Her hand griping the windowsill tightly and her knuckles became bright white.

"At least its over." she said to herself quietly yet she couldn't have been more wrong.


	5. Chapter 5

2,000 views! Than you all for your support :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD

Chapter 5:

Issei was bedridden for over a fortnight barely holding on to consciousness during this time. For the whole time Rias and Akeno stayed by his side as they waited for Asia's healing to bring Issei into a stable condition. By the end of the fortnight Issei was capable of walking but even as it seemed Issei was on the brink of healing disaster struck. Issei had ceased being bedridden for two days yet on the third day he collapsed onto the floor and was once again unable to move. Rias desperate to heal Issei and knowing that Asia's healing power was insufficient called upon her brother. Rias drew a circle in the center of Issei's room and once completed it glowed a crimson light drawing all other light into it.

"By the power inside me I command for this world to merge into the next. Allow this circle to form the gateway. Bind this realm and bring it to its knees this I command." As Rias' incantations came to an end she saw that where once was a chalk circle was a crimson portal and through it she saw her brother's abode. Entering the portal with Issei on her back she prepared her speech for her brother. She wouldn't normally come to her brother for aid and yet she knew he was the only one who could save Issei from this darkness.

"What is it sister?" The all powerful voice of Lucifer echoed around Rias and where once was power was doubt. Why would her brother save Issei? She shook her head this was what had to be done and their was no going back now.

"Brother, my servant Issei is beyond my healing I beg you bring him back to me." Though her voice was strong her brother instantly recognized the pain inside her and that she truly needed his help.

"Very well I shall heal him on one condition you must stay with him throughout his time in my realm." Lucifer's voice was strong as he spoke demanding nothing less than eternal obedience. In response Rias knelt.

"Of course brother I thank you so much for this and shall be in your debt." Nodding at Rias' words Lucifer clapped his hands and in an instant guards emerged taking Issei to the infirmary. Rias followed her head high refusing to let her weakness show but in truth she was in agony with worry for Issei consuming her.

The infirmary was solely occupied by Issei and as such he was attended by the greatest masters of healing in hell. The room itself was dark crimson with painting of hell's countless victories during the first war. The walls were decorated with golden curtains and banners of Rias' household with its emblems burning bright throughout the room. The bed Issei lay on had the same emblems as the banners as well as the same color scheme the rest of the room had. Rias watched the man she loved rest as he was attended to by the many healers of hell and all the while she held his hand tightly refusing to let go. All the while Issei stared at her with empty eyes however Rias noticed the smile on his face as she held him this in turn made her frown change to a smile and her face beamed as Issei continued to smile at her.

This changed however when for a brief period of time Rias left Issei in order to discuss matters with Akeno regarding pacts when she returned Issei cowered from her hiding under the sheets. Rias was shocked by this sudden change of attitude and confronted the healers in hope of an explanation. The healers refused to discuss what had occurred and paled when she brought up the issue. Eventually the greatest of all the healers answered her.

"You left him for the first time since the incident and therefore fell back into his old behavior. He now believes that you are the same Rias that attacked him and hurt him therefore he cowers from you. Do you now understand why your brother told you to stay beside him?" The healer's voice was sharp as if he was scolding a child. Rias held back her anger and realized how foolish she had been understanding why the healer was furious and nodded apologetically.

"I am sorry I shall not leave his company again." The healer nodded before returning back to his work and continued to heal Issei. All the while Rias sat beside the cowering Issei smiling at him gently.

For over a week she sat by him and eventually he begun to cower at her less. He began to smile at her whenever he woke and whenever she smiled at him. Rias reached out to Issei stroking his hair and thought at first he backed away he proceeded to allow himself to be touched by her. After another week Issei was able to speak small sentences and the two began to converse. Time continued to pass and after three months had passed since the incident Issei was fully healed spending every moment with Rias walking, talking, eating and sleeping. The two were never separate and they enjoyed each others company like never before. Due to the incident Issei had changed drastically no longer was he the perverted teenager but now he was the innocent young boy who loved Rias with all his heart, During his final days in hell Issei confided in Rias a great secret.

The two had spent the day in each others company as they usually did walking through the gardens that had been made especially for those who wished for peace and quiet. The gardens had been especially beautiful that day as all the plants were in full bloom. At the final stage of their walk the two had sat with their feet in a small pristine stream its beauty beyond compare. Rias lay her head on Issei's shoulder who began to stroke her long red hair its scent more than exquisite.

"Rias there's something I need to tell you..." Issei's words filled Rias' ears and she merely smiled.

"Of course Issei there are no secrets between us." Rias words were smooth and gentle and Issei couldn't help but feel soothed.

"I'll understand if you hate me after I tell you this and I equally understand you may want to leave me after this." Rias continued to smile at Issei and though she felt the desire to slap Issei she decided against it after all he was still fragile.

"Issei I will never leave you." Rias spoke her voice firm as she spoke refusing to let Issei's insecurities return. Issei smiled at her words before frowning again.

"Well you see..." Issei paused and Rias stroked Issei's hair the feeling he loved so much consumed him.

"You don't have to tell me Issei if you can't." She smiled as she spoke. Truthfully she wanted to know but she cared more about Issei and if he couldn't tell her she wouldn't force him.

"No, I want to tell you." Issei smiled back at her. Though in his mind he was plagued by doubt he cared for Rias far more than the strength of his anxieties at the chance of loosing her. If she left him he would understand but he would never stop loving her. He paused the thought had caught him off guard he'd always felt that way but he never admitted it to himself like this. Rias stared at him as the thoughts danced around his head yet she simply smiled at him her love radiating from her into him. Though Rias' own thoughts were crashing around her head she refused to cease supporting him.

"Issei.." Rias' words echoed around him as her enchanting voice filled him with courage as her love for him touched him deeply. She loved him so much and would do anything for him she would protect him from any who wished him harm. Her hand trailed down his face both tenderly and slowly her touch made him shiver with happiness. Leaning in her lips pressed against his and a kiss began. Issei felt her lips and was pleasantly surprised by how sweet they were but he broke this kiss with a smile.

"Thank you Rias but I really must tell you." He smiled at her and though Rias felt disappointed and cheated she smiled at him. There would be plenty of time to kiss him later.

"You see Rias its Ddraig..." Issei stumbled on his words bitting his tongue "He's... he's gone..." Rias gasped at Issei's words as both fear and worry consumed her. She held Issei's hand tightly smiling at him.

"Don't worry your weaker than usual I'm sure you will find him again." Rias desperately comforted Issei and to her it seemed like her words did comfort him. "Now Issei you need to excuse me for a moment as I must speak with my brother." Rias smiled at him before leaning in and giving him a brief kiss on his forehead.

"Okay Rias." Issei spoke returning the smile. "I'll see you tonight?"

"Of course." And with that Rias left without another words heading for her brother. Rias felt the fear running a mock inside her what on Earth was she to do! Her greatest warrior was now powerless... Of course she wouldn't abandon Issei but she was worried, very worried. Was there any way she could get her pawns back? Rias shook her head now was not the time for her to be thinking like this she needed to think straight and not panic. She knew her brother would know what to do.

Rias walked along the corridor to her brother swiftly the grand statues staring down at her shrinking her confidence and pride. Her footsteps echoed down the hall announcing her coming before any might see her however none were there to meet her. She continued onwards and soon came to the grand door of her brother's throne room and raising her hand knocked thrice upon its wooden center as was customary. The knocks echoed making them sound louder than they truly were nevertheless the door opened.

"Enter." The strong voice of her brother allowed her to walk in and she did though somewhat hesitant.

"It is I brother. We have a grave issue to discuss." Rias' voice was grave and she desperately hoped her brother would listen. She was relieved when she heard him clap his hands and walk down his throne to her.

"Of course dear sister let us discuss this matter over dinner." Even as her brother spoke his maids had made a suitable table with a fine meal for the pair. Rias sat slowly but surely and begun to eat the beautiful meal that lay before her. She was unused to such fine dishes for none could rival the prowess of her brother's servants cooking she smiled for a brief period as she bit deep into the finest meet she had tasted for quite some time. One of the maids poured a glass of finest wine for her and Rias with elegant fingers grasped the crystal glass before allowing the fine wine to enter her mouth and run down her throat. She almost gasped at how fine the wine truly was it was clearly old but had not yet lost the fine fruity flavor it held. Suddenly she recognized the taste she had drank it once before at her brother's anniversary as the king of hell. The wine came from an ancient Greek isle that had long left the world and it had been famous for its wine. She smiled her brother was the only one in existence who owned a bottle or two.

"Now then Rias it is rare for us to dine together what is this issue you speak of?" Her brother's words were caring but nevertheless held power and Rias respected that about him.

"Its Issei... he's lost Ddraig." The words echoed around the room and Rias waited for her brother's reaction.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD

Chapter 6:

Rias' words echoed throughout the grand dinning hall and it was with much worry and anticipation that Rias awaited her brother's response. However even though Rias studied her brother's features trying to discover even the slightest twitch he did not react. Minutes passed and the silence remained unbroken much to Rias' discomfort she waited for a response as she continued to study her brother but there was none. All she saw was her brother's usual face of majesty and power as Rias continued to watch her brother she found herself shocked by how intimidating her brother natural face truly was. She often felt intimidated by her brother however she had presumed that it was due to how much she knew her brother but now she realized that though what she knew regarding her brother scared her it was his face that triggered this worry and held it in place. She recalled how she rarely saw her brother smile the only exception to this was when he had been with Issei. When in Issei's company both her brother and her father smiled often much to her surprise and happiness but now that Issei had lost his power would they still enjoy his company? These thoughts of Issei pained her deeply for how was she to act now that Ddraig had left Issei such a thing had never occurred before she desperately hoped that there was a way to bring Ddraig back for otherwise she will have lost her greatest warrior, her truest friend and the man she loves. To loose all three at once... she shook her head what was she to do.

"Rias?" The sound of her brother's voice brought Rias back from her thoughts and she cursed herself for not paying attention to her brother.

"Sorry brother I'm simply worried in regards to Issei. I hope you understand." Rias spoke her voice stronger than her heart knowing herself to be truly lost.

"Of course sister however I don't believe we should jump to conclusion I think it would be far wiser to wait and see rather than abandon Issei in his hour in need. As I recall the boy has surprised us many a time let us not give up on him just yet." Her brothers words both surprised Rias and comforted her she was pleased that her brother wished to support Issei as much as she did.

"Thank you brother, as always your words are true and wise." Rias smiled at her brother for what had seemed the first time in many a year.

"Now then sister if you would excuse me I have work to do. Although I would much prefer to spend my evening with you." Her brother rose before walking over to her and kissing her forehead gently. "Do not give up on Issei sister." And with those words he left. Rias was taken back both by the kiss and by his final words she pondered what had occurred as she finished her meal and went in search of Issei.

Rias walked back through the many halls that were her brother's palace until at long last she returned to the garden where she had left Issei only to find him lying on the bench asleep. Rias smiled at the man she loved stroking his hair slowly smiling at how peacefully he slept. His breathe was steady as Rias put his head on her lap in order to stroke his head with ease. Rias wished desperately that the world would stop for Rias felt both happy and content at that moment without a single worry. It dawned upon Rias that she didn't care whether Ddraig was with Issei or not for she loved him as he was with or without the dragon's power. Rias slowly picked up Issei and without further thought took him to his room placing him on his bed gently tucking him in. Rias was on the brink of leaving when she turned and looked at Issei smiling at how happy he seemed. Rias returned to the bed and lay down beside him holding him tightly before she herself fell asleep.

Upon waking Rias was met with the pleasant sight of Issei only millimeters away from her own tempted as she was she restrained herself from kissing Issei and instead simply left throwing on some suitable clothing after all today was the day the two would be returning to the human world. A couple of minutes after Rias finished changing Issei awoke and with the help of Rias clothed himself. Rias smirked at his feeble objections of course she knew he could clothe himself but she wanted to spend their last moments away from everyone else closely together. As the two walked down the hall to the breakfast hall arm in arm they talked about what they had missed during their time away from the human world.

Over breakfast the two continued this conversation however it swiftly became apparent that what Rias missed the most was her friends whilst Issei was suspicious to say the least.

"I just wish we could spend forever here it seems far more peaceful in this realm." Issei casually remarked however Rias noticed a strong sense of worry in his voice.

"But don't you want to see Akeno, Asia and all the others?" Rias countered hoping this would bring positive results however quite the opposite happened Issei ceased to talk altogether. Rias watched as Issei rose from the table with a glass of wine before walking over to the window that showed the entirety of her brother's realm. She noticed the fear, no the terror in his eyes she cursed the being that had done this to Issei. She had found it all to easy to presume Issei was back to his normal sense however it was obvious that this was not the case. Issei had changed drastically yet Rias was used to this new Issei. But now that Rias thought about it Issei was terrified of all save her he would not look at anyone let alone speak to anyone. He could just about bare the company of the healers but even that relationship was strained at best.

Issei returned to the table and continued to eat his meal after finishing his wine he spoke.

"I do apologize Rias its just so difficult for me the only person I care about is you everyone else terrifies me. I feel that any moment this world will crash down only to turn out to be another torture that they devised. I only feel safe when I'm with you... I beg you Rias please don't leave me." Issei's voice was no louder than a whisper however Rias heard every word and the felt the pain every word held. Reaching for Issei's hand and holding it tightly she whispered back.

"I won't." And with that the two finished their meal.

The two walked back to their room and found that the magic portal had been prepared and all they needed to do was walk through this in turn would take them back to the human realm. Rias held Issei's hand even tighter than she was before.

"Are you ready?" She whispered in Issei's ear. In answer Issei nodded and the two entered the portal that would take them back to the human realm.

The two left the portal and walked forward not knowing where they were. Pulling back a curtain Issei came face to face with what seemed the entire year who had decided to throw a party for Issei's return. As they shouted in joy at the sight of Rias and Issei it dawned all too slowly to Rias that this had been a terrible idea for Issei. As she expected the sudden noise and shouting effected Issei in the worse possible. Briefly looking through the crowd she saw the council members and the occult club joining in with the party save Akeno who was sitting in the corner frowning at the party. When she and Rias made eye contact she smiled and gave a look of concern regarding the issue at hand. As Issei froze in horror at the sight the pupils misunderstood his reaction to be one of happiness and continued their shouting and cheers.

Issei consumed by his terror took several steps back before breaking into a run escaping through the fire exit leaving even Rias surprised. Opening the door Issei was blinded by the light of the sun and fell onto the floor cutting his arm and grazing his face on the tarmac. Crawling into the shade Issei hid in the forest beside the Occult clubhouse whereupon he held his knees tightly cradling himself. He wished terribly that he was in the room he had spent the past months in for it was a room of safety. His troubled thoughts were broken when Rias emerged before him smiling at him stroking his hair the way she so often did when he was worried.

"Don't worry Issei I will protect you it was foolish of them to do such a party. But how can you expect different? They were worried about you Issei but you have nothing to worry about because they won't act like that again. Okay Issei?" Issei merely nodded as he buried himself deep inside Rias' lap. The two stayed under the shade of the tree until the day was over whereupon the two rose and silently walked to the clubhouse where they had previously decided they would stay for the time being as Issei was unable to confront his parents yet. The two fell asleep but neither slept well for Rias was worried for Issei as throughout the entire night he struggled with his nightmares.

Rias awoke walking to the shower before letting the hot water flow down her perfect body as she washed her hair it felt beautiful to be back in her own home with the people she trusted. She wondered how everyone had been during her absence and looked forward to enjoying their company once more. Rias was met by a shocking sight for when she finished her shower she returned into the bedroom to find Issei cowering under the covers. Shaking her head she soothed her troubled partner whispering words of support in his ear. Rias smirked when she saw how positive he reacted to her words and she begun to stroke his hair before leaning in to give him a brief kiss.

"Rias don't go stay in bed with me all day." Issei grinned like the boy he was when he spoke and Rias couldn't help but smile as Issei acted the way he had when they had when they first met.

"You know I can't do that Issei. As much as I would like to spend the day here and I'm sure we would have much fun yet I must go to school and look after the club. My other pieces need attention too. Although if you behave today I'm sure I can reward you later." Rias purred in his ear as she spoke sending Issei wild with excitement. Issei was truly surprised for neither of them had acted this way in hell though this was most likely due to the stress of Rias' brother being in the same house.

Rias left Issei in the bed and swiftly dressed herself before saying her farewells to Issei leaving without waiting for a reply. Issei paused for a moment before sliding out of bed himself and getting dressed alone. Sighing he walked towards the door when he suddenly realized he was alone without Rias. Turning slowly he looked around him seeing if the room had changed at all before letting out the breathe he had been holding it was okay were his final thoughts. For it was at that moment he saw her and with a ear piercing cry he ran from her.

Through the forest he ran without hesitation or looking back his feet moving as fast as they could without tripping him yet it was a thin line that he could cross at any moment. Brambles cut at him drawing blood but he cared not for he knew his fate would be far worse if he was caught. The city streets were surprisingly empty and at long last after what seemed like hours he took a break catching his breathe. Turning he saw no one and with a sigh of relief he took a step forwards only to see her haunting smirk and terrifying eyes.

"Hello Issei." She spoke her voice feigning concern revealing to Issei his fate was sealed.


	7. Chapter 7

3,000 views! Thank you all for your support :) Please review and tell me how you think I could improve my work. Also if any of you would care to tell me how beta readers work I would appreciate it greatly thanks :)

Until next time! -Servant Of The Empress.

Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD

Chapter 7:

The fake Rias stood before Issei her red hair so remarkably similar to his blood; the color, the way it flowed in the wind and of course the smell. The only way he could tell that this was not the woman he loved was by her cold smile and her purple eyes filling him with dread not to mention the long black dress she was wearing.

"But... You... Rias... Dead.." Issei stuttered his mind terrified and his tongue unable to speak the words he wished to say. Her hand stroked his face and for a mere second Issei was caught off guard but not for long as her nail dug into his flesh cutting deep and drawing blood.

"Did you miss me Issei? I did I was really enjoying myself before my other self intervened. Speaking of which I must thank her for in her rage she allowed me to enter this realm." Issei stared at Rias confusion and fear running a mock in his fragmented mind. "Oh? You look confused let me help." She continued stroking his face sometimes scratching sometimes not. "You see Rias' ancient beast that she summoned took me to hell in order to kill me and Akeno. However when she and I arrived in hell we felt a flood of power and easily defeated the beast allowing us to hunt you down." As she said her final words her hand drifted to his throat before throttling him and pushing him into a portal that had emerged behind him.

Issei awoke and at once felt himself fill with dread as across the room stood both the fake Akeno and Rias. Both simply smiled as he awoke their faces filled with nothing but malice and a desire to inflict as much pain on Issei as they could. Desperately Issei searched for an escape his eyes darting yet all he could see was darkness surrounding the three.

"You could be somewhat subtler Issei..." Akeno rolled her eyes as she spoke.

"There's no way out Issei we are on an entire different plane you might as well get use to the eternity of hell we are going to inflict upon you." Rias spoke her voice so cold that it pained Issei deeply to hear the words come from the face of the woman he loved. Akeno giggled at the thought of tearing Issei to pieces bit by bit until he was beyond the healing of even the masters in hell.

Issei felt the vast amounts of panic consume him and he knew he was beyond salvation and that not even Rias would be able to save him this time. He held his breathe as he expected the infernal pain of Akeno's hand but he was surprised to find the two simply stood there watching him. Puzzled yet he refused to give in and so he uttered no word his head lowered if he was to die he would not give them pleasure. He heard Akeno chuckle until she ended up laughing uncontrollably yet Issei paid her no heed.

"You look so amusing when you try to be strong but you do know it won't last for long because..." She walked forward and leaning into his ear "I'm going to break you." Her final words triggering her to bite his ear. Blood spewed from the wound filling Akeno's mouth with his blood Issei bit his lip tightly feeling the pain echo throughout his body yet he stayed firm refusing to give in. "Oh look at this Rias he's acting all tough! Don't you just find it adorable." She licked her lips having finished swallowing his blood the warmth traveling through her.

"You could almost give him credit but of course we won't and we won't stop until he's beyond broken then we might just give him back to the other me and watch her heart break too." Rias' words struck deep as she chose the worst words to say for her words drove Issei mad with rage. He would allow himself to be tortured and experience all the pain the world could offer but he would not allow Rias to experience an ounce of agony. The fact this Rias wished to harm his Rias made his blood boil he felt rage flow through him and his need for self preservation become next to nothing all he wished to do was destroy these two.

As the rage built up inside him he released it with a deafening cry causing the two fakes to be caught off guard. It was all Issei needed and with godlike strength he broke the bonds around him allowing him to stand. Charging the two and attacking them and with nothing more than his sheer will drove them back beating them into submission. His right fist struck first; the blow was true landing on Rias' cheek sending her into the opposite wall his demonic strength and training still with him. Before Akeno could act his foot struck her stomach causing her to keel over in pain and without hesitation he brought his knee into her face and his hands gripped her head forcing her down. Issei grinned as he heard the sound of bone breaking and grabbing her by the scruff he threw her into the slowly rising figure of Rias. Running over to them he brought his foot down into Rias face grounding her into the floor whereupon he picked up the barely conscious Akeno who desperately struggled against his grip as he pushed her into the wall squeezing her neck chocking her. Blood covered his face but he continued on even as she drew near to death yet at last he let go her body crumpling onto the floor. His blood lust was beyond salvation he had reached the point where no force on Earth could stop him he wished for these girls' lives.

The fake Rias rose slowly preparing to release an onslaught of magic on the berserk Issei but she was to slow as Issei's fist pummeled her before his hand wrapped around her neck chocking her like he had chocked Akeno. Rias felt her own life draining away and she prepared for the inevitable only to hear the sound of Issei howl and opening her eyes she saw Akeno release a blast of vile magic into his back sending him flying into the opposite wall yet it was not enough. Issei felt the wall give way under his strength and he felt the pain inspiring him to fight on in order to protect the one he loved. His eyes were red releasing his passionate anger as it fueled him to bring about the unholy destruction of the two before him who had hurt both him and Rias to such extents. Magic flew towards him but his fists fought it back and though his body was bloodied to the extent all he saw was red he released his own power. A kick to Rias' left hip breaking through her barriers and wards and breaking her bones with an echoing crunch. His fist landed in Akeno's shoulder practically removing the limb and yet the two would not fall down. Taking to the air the two begun to fight with strategy against the beast below them.

Rias released her most deadly spells into Issei's body stopping him temporarily whilst Akeno put her mightiest barriers around them. The hellfire released by Rias struck Issei deeply and smoke erupted throughout the room as the two heard Issei's howls of agony they laughed at his pointless endeavor. His skin burning more and more to the extent his skin begun to melt revealing his scorched bones Issei emerged from the fiery pit his monstrous face bearing eyes of malice and pure hatred. With killer instincts and bestial savagery he leaped into the air his wings outstretched allowing him to reach them with relative ease before his clawing hands and ravaging mouth begun to attack the two fakes. For once the two knew fear never before had they seen such a sight and if the two had not been so proud they would have cowered yet they did not for instead they released more hellish magic. Though his skin continued to melt, his mind breaking further and his humanity was beyond lost he continued to fight his hand tearing away Akeno's skin and Rias' limbs were covered with missing patches of skin from the many bites that had all but flayed her.

The two fell to the ground their breathes both long and unsteady yet much to their surprise Issei had lost none of his energy. The fakes cared not however for there was one final trick to be played and play it they did. The ground under the two of them went red like a sea of blood and from it emerged a beast similar to the one that had destroyed the fakes in the dream realm. With an unearthly howl it charged Issei who stood his ground and a titanic battle ensued neither giving any ground. The beasts mighty jaws closed around Issei and yet with his demonic strength he broke his way through the top of its mouth its shadowy blood covering him. Issei still wanted more and with his hands ripped a hole into his head yet before Issei could attack anything vital the creature had thrown him from his head into the nearby wall before charging him breaking his body into the wall. Issei howled in agony as he felt his bones crush inwards narrowly avoiding his vital organs.

With his body bloodied he took several steps forward as the creature retreated and the fakes cackled at his tortured body yet even though his body was beyond saving he continued to walk towards his enemy. Issei was truly a painful sight to see for his skin was black, burnt from the infernal fire which continued to burn, not only this but vast amounts of his skin had melted revealing his charred bones underneath. As well as this bone stuck out from his countless wounds and blood poured out all around him yet he was relentless wishing for naught but the death of the fakes. Seeing Issei continue onwards Rias sighed bored of how determined Issei truly was and raising her hand she released a deadly attack designed to destroy any hope Issei had of escaping. The bolt flew towards Issei but before it could strike a blade cut the bolt in half before a strong arm wrapped around a now unconscious Issei.

The fake Rias watched in horror as the figure clad in shadows appeared and disappeared before they could act. Rias gave a look of disgust at the bloodied room before dismissing the ancient beast and once again took up her search for Issei. She would not loose him a third time yet even as she had this thought her blood froze as she saw the figure emerge from the darkness.

"The two of you have failed me you were to break the boy yet you have let him escape. Find him for I will not except a third failure and until then the two of you will have to be punished." The stranger's voice was cold without sympathy and at once Rias feared for her life and soul. "You allowed my prisoner to be saved and for my plans to be dashed because of this the two of you will experience pain incarnate. Only until you bring the boy back into my hands will I cease the punishment. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes master" The two nodded obediently cowering from their master not wishing to feel its wrath and they cursed Issei a thousand times for giving them this fate. The pair knew they would make Issei pay for this the only question was how.

In a small room Issei awoke to find himself bandaged and all alone his mind instantly went to his rescuer as he wondered what his intentions were.


	8. Chapter 8

First of all I would like to thank you all for showing your support to my little project. Having only just started this story under a month ago it feels truly inspiring that so many of people have A) Read the story and B) Given their opinion. I just want you all to realize how sincere I am when I thank you because this support you give drives me to write as often as I can and as best as I can. So one more thank you and as always please let me know what you think and give me your advice thank you. Now I hope you enjoy the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD

Chapter 8:

Rias opened the door to the clubhouse with Akeno behind her laughing away she truly had missed her friends. Following closely behind was Kiba and Koneko also chuckling with one another however behind them was a silent Asia. She was silent because Issei had not shown up at all in class but when she raised the matter to Rias she didn't seem worried she only said that she was certain Issei wouldn't leave after what she'd promised him in the morning. Though this made Asia feel somewhat jealous she only hoped Rias was right because she doubted she could take loosing Issei a second time.

As Rias stepped into the darkened clubhouse the first thing that she noticed was the silence, the second thing she noticed was the draft and the final thing she noticed was the broken glass that had come from the window. Taking a step further she felt something was amiss yet all too slow to react when the trap was released. Hellfire spewed from the ground and the room was all but destroyed within seconds. Only the quick reactions of Akeno prevented any serious damage occurring to the group for within the second her barrier spells had been activated protecting the five.

"Issei..." Rias' voice was bellow a whisper and the dread hit her instantly for she knew that someone had taken Issei someone with great magical power. Searching the room for any sign of a struggle she was surprised to find no signs of blood however this vague trace of hope was shattered when she felt her eyes become clouded and a vision appear. She saw Issei, she saw him in the room looking around him terrified, she saw him jump through the window and she saw him run. Raising her arms a great ball of magical energy appeared expanding until the room was filled once this had occurred a scene begun to play. Rias watched as she saw what had happened to Issei during his captivity and who had captured him as well as Issei's berserk phase. She felt tears roll down her face as she saw the innocent boy she once knew turn into nothing more than a monster of pure hate and violence. She heard the group gasp as they watched the event unfold and the beating Issei took and the beating he gave without Ddraig. She saw his gruesome remains nearly defeat the hellish beast and though a part of her was disgusted and scared the other part of her was proud of his strength. She was on the point of closing the spell when she saw Issei's rescuer appear and take Issei away. As the vision blurred the room once again became the clubhouse and it was with a great sigh that the five sat down in despair yet hope for Issei had been rescued but by whom?

The group was silent as each dealt with the shock that had occurred and so it was that the silence merely grew as no one wished to be the first to break the silence. The candles burnt low and the sun had long set when at last Rias spoke.

"This was not what I hoped would happen tonight. As I see it there are three issues at hand; firstly why the fakes Akeno and I keep attacking Issei and who is behind it. Secondly what has happened to Issei because after such a battle I am certain he will have changed once again. And finally where is Issei now and who has rescued him. Does everyone agree or have any issues they believe are connected with this issue? If so say now." Rias waited for a moment before continuing but before she could say anything she was interrupted by Akeno.

"I agree with you Rias and I'm willing to follow you wherever this may take us however I think our priority should be on hunting down the two fakes and destroying them. Issei seems safe at the moment and I thin we need to end this threat less it should happen again. As much as it pains me to say Issei must wait we must be sure he is safe before bringing him back. As we saw earlier his rescuer defeated the two fakes with ease but more importantly he found Issei within mere hours of him leaving." Akeno hated herself for saying such a thing so bluntly yet in her heart she new Issei was safe she wasn't sure why though. The rest of the group nodded in agreement to Akeno's plan slowly at first but then it swiftly became apparent that what Akeno said was the wisest of tactics.

"Then we are agreed the five of us shall hunt down the two fakes and any others who work with them." As Rias finished her statement all were agreed and so it was with hostile intent that the group went out in search of the fakes. Only Asia regretted the outcome of the discussion for truthfully she wished to save Issei first and attack them as a group surely Ddraig's help would be very much appreciated. It was then that her thoughts stopped save one; why didn't Issei use Ddraig against the fakes when he fought them? This troubled Asia greatly for she could not find it in herself to ask Rias and so it was with a heavy heart that she followed the others through a portal and prepared for battle.

Issei looked up from where he lay and found himself in a fairly warm but old room. It reminded him of a British study he once saw in a manga yet rather than electric or candle lighting it was lit by an eerie blue fire on the right hand side of the room. As Issei moved closer to inspect he noticed an old coat of arms on the top of the fireplace. Just as he was about to touch it however he felt himself loose his balance and as he turned grabbing hold of a shelf he saw himself in the mirror and screamed in horror. His wounds had not healed nor were they bandaged however the blood had ceased and he now saw himself covered in scars.

Slowly recovering himself after such a shock he saw a young man enter the room and Issei instantly recognized him as his rescuer. The man had fairly long black hair, a firm jaw, piercing blue eyes and a venetian mask covering his the rest of his face. His body was slender but clearly pact more of a punch that one would presume at first glance. The man wore a long black jacket and a black trilby with a purple silk bow. His hands were gloved at fist glance harmless but as Issei paid more attention he saw the metal plating. The man's choice of footwear suited the rest of his wear steel capped boots Issei immediately presumed he tailored his life to fighting. Issei had no doubts as to whether or not that hat had steel plating inside. On the back of the man was a sheathed blade one that caught Issei's eye and he would have to talk to Kiba about it for he was certain it was magical. What surprised Issei the most however was the man was human...

"So you finally decided to wake up I was beginning to consider making preparations for a funeral." The man's voice was rough and deep one of cynicism, one that had seen the world's true face and been disappointed. Issei had no doubts that this man had stared Death in the face and been the last to blink. "So boy what's your name?" The man asked ignoring the stares Issei gave.

"Issei." His voice quivering only somewhat when he spoke after all Issei had also seen Death in the face a number of times.

"Issei eh? Not too bad a name for demon I guess although you do put up quite the fight and for that I respect you and my respect is no easy thing to gain. You have guts demon boy although what can one expect from a boy who has everything however what surprises me more however is your attitude it doesn't fit your fighting. But believe me boy I'll be sure to change that." Issei was truly puzzled by this man who seemed to know too much for his own good well he supposes he could humor him. "Now then boy you are in danger in case you hadn't realized and I have taken it upon myself to give you a helping hand until your ready to fight your enemies. Training begins now! Oh and I'm sure you were wondering my name is Draco, Draco Gostelow. I have dedicated lifetimes in the way of the warrior and it is my pleasure to train you until you can take care of your self." Issei grinned though he didn't now the man he was always happy for a fight. Issei paused since when had he been happy to fight for no reason? However before he could answer Draco's fist struck his stomach sending him into the distance.

The study became a large training hall perfect for violence. Issei looked around him to the side of him was an assortment of weaponry from all cultures and it was without hesitation that Issei reached for the nearest blade only to hear the laughter of the instructor.

"Lesson one boy only use weaponry you know how to use." Issei looked confused he knew how to use a sword Kiba had trained him and he wasn't too shabby when it came to swinging a blade. Ignoring the Sensei's warning he charged swinging the blade with speed that would make Kiba proud. Already he felt his blood boil the idea of violence seemed to become more pleasurable the more he fought. However it was all too late when he realized why the Sensei had warned him. Though his blade moved with both strength and speed it seemed like a child had swung the blow when his Sensei merely stepped forward before striking the blade with his cutting hand shattering the sword. Wishing to humiliate Issei no more the Sensei leaped back however Issei's thirst for violence had grown greater and he lunged at the Sensei claws outstretched. The Sensei saw the move a mile off and dodged with ease however he smiled "Good boy use the weapon you know, the weapon you have been with your whole life; your body." Issei didn't slow he merely continued rushing the Sensei time and time again never landing a blow yet every time his strikes were faster, stronger and more accurate. "Good boy, now let us see your defense." Without a moments notice the defending Sensei changed from defense to attack and within one strike disabled him. His cutting hand moving faster than any attack Issei had seen hit the back of his neck paralyzing him temporarily.

With the battle over the hall became a study once again and the Draco sat in his highly comfortable armchair whilst Issei sat on the carpeted floor. Draco poured a glass of fine red wine for the pair of them before taking out his own pipe and blowing a couple of smoke rings. Issei drank the wine mesmerized by his Sensei's words never before had he seen such a warrior and he truly was inspired to the extent he had almost forgotten the kidnapping and whether anyone would be worried about his disappearance.

"Issei your natural talent is something to be proud of I don't think I've ever seen a natural as talented as yourself well save perhaps me." Draco gave a light chuckle at his side comment. "Yet don't let this go to your head your fighting is too obvious like a great fire though it is powerful it could be so much more powerful. You must harness your fire into a small fire giving away nothing until the perfect moment where you can use it to its full extent and kill the opponent in one shot. Do you understand?" Issei nodded finally he felt that he could win Rias' heart and become the strongest pawn in the demon world. "Now then Issei regarding Rias and your friends whilst you are here your training will at its best if you have no distractions however I think equally its only fair that you see them once in awhile given your starting your training now you should let them know. I can easily take you to them but I must warn you once arriving there you may find it difficult to leave." Issei pondered over his Sensei's words before answering.

"I would like to let them know where I am and let them know I'm okay." The Sensei smiled as if the answer pleased him before opening a portal and escorting Issei through but they were met by a despairing sight.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD

Chapter 9:

Rias, followed by her pieces, entered through the portal preparing to lay waste to the two fakes. However upon entering the room, where Issei had been held captive, they were met by a bombardment of magical onslaught from the two fakes. Akeno reacted instantly, raising a magical barrier that would temporarily halt the fakes' spells yet this was all Rias needed to release her own master plan. Asia was sent behind the group and begun healing any who were hit by the vile magic of the fakes. Whilst Asia healed, Kiba charged into the fray his blade slicing through the fakes' spells with relative ease before landing a blow on the fake Akeno yet she expertly dodged the blow before any harm was done. Koneko pounding the floor with lightning speed and inhuman strength sending a minor earthquake towards the fake Rias yet before she could become weakened by the attack she spread out her wings and flew into the air. At that point the two fakes released their counter attack as a combination of lightning and hellfire spewed towards the brave Kiba and the stubborn Koneko. Yet before either could act Akeno intervened her powerful warding spell deflecting the blow back towards the fakes but they dodged the attack with ease though the powerful combination of lightning and hellfire struck the ceiling bringing it down within seconds.

The ceilings collapse brought an entire new element to the fight and it was one both the true Rias and the fake Rias took advantage of. Emerging from the rubble unharmed the two leaders met in the void trading magical blows. Meanwhile the fake Akeno summoned the vile beast, that had fought Issei before hand, its deafening roar bringing blood to the ears of all who heard it. Both Kiba and Koneko fought the beast whilst Akeno turned slowly towards the fake with a grin on her face before sending a bolt of lightning towards the fake but the fake easily deflected the blow with a grin far too similar to Akeno's.

Rias grimaced, this battle should have ended as soon as they entered the fakes' abode. Had she not defeated both with ease during their first encounter? Yet when she felt the power of the fake Rias' spells as they clashed with her own she knew that the fake Rias was far more powerful now than she had been before. Rias' hellfire took the form of a mighty dragon as it clashed with her enemy's unconquerable tiger. The two fought with such deadly forces as if they were nothing more than another limb under their command. Fires were slashed by claws, bites were burned and when the two clashed in mid air it was a sight of terrifying beauty. The two beasts fell to the ground neither claiming victory causing Rias much aggravation and she charged the fake the excess of magical power dispersing through her crimson hair. The fake was taken aback by this attack and was unable to dodge such power desperately she blocked yet this was to be her downfall for such was the force of Rias' attack that she flew into the ground. The battle had changed for the fake Rias' fatal mistake was all Rias needed to turn the battle into a massacre.

Rias smiled as she released her full power into the fake her skin burning under Rias' hellfire until she was nothing more than a pile of dust. Rias knew she was the strongest and that no force in existence could bring back her enemy. Turning she saw that Akeno had butchered the fake and was now bathing in glory of her battle as she walked over to Rias. Kiba and Koneko too had defeated the hellish beast though Rias could see the battle had taken quite the toll on them. Asia rushed over with joy and swiftly begun healing the team much to their relief.

"Can we find Issei now Rias?" Asia spoke and it was evident to all who listened that she was deeply concerned about Issei's whereabouts.

"Of course Asia now that the threat has passed we may once again take up our search." Asia's smile grew tenfold as she heard Rias' reply yet as the group prepared to leave they heard a slow clapping.

"A brilliant show I must admit. However your little battle has caused me quite the inconvenience so do not be so naive to believe I shall let you leave so easily." Rias turned seeing a figure clouded in shadow however she could sense the figure's power and she was intimidated for the figure's power surpassed any she had felt before including her brother.

"We have no quarrel with you and we simply wish to leave. We had no desire to fight yet these two copies of Akeno and I grieved us greatly." Rias spoke desperately trying to prevent a massacre from occurring she was proud yet she was no fool she knew this figure would butcher them with ease should it wish.

"I admire your diplomatic skill as well as your maturity you know you cannot defeat me and that I could butcher you all with ease. Yet you cannot leave for I have unfinished business and therefore you must remain. Since you may have to wait for some time I shall make this entertaining for us all meet my warriors I hope you last for quite some time, I truly do." The figures words were both cruel and cold yet its voice held unquestionable command over all who heard it. Even as it spoke from the ground emerged a small army of skeletal warriors each clad in finest armor and bearing weapons of immense power.

The army clashed against the group yet they were prepared for a battle though not for the massacre that was to come. Forming a shield wall, with Asia in the center, the group fought without restraint desperate for survival. Kiba's blade met several others and though he was a competent swordsman he was fighting the greatest grandmasters throughout the ages. Fighting against such odds he merely hoped that he could defend himself and prevent any attacks from seriously injuring him. Koneko too was having difficulties for she could not compete against the warriors she fought. Gradually she was forced to simply defend releasing none of her own blows. Asia healed as much as she could yet she felt as if her powers were being drained from her by the countless magi around her with their potent spells. Akeno's lightning was deflected time and time again until at last all she could do was raise ward after ward against the onslaught. Finally Rias her power near its limits desperately tried to find a solution to the tragedy that was about to befall them yet as much as her mind raced she could only see one outcome, death. Releasing their final attack the group begun to collapse and the darkness begun to consume them. Rias felt death closely approaching yet in the darkness she saw a light emerge, Issei she reached her hand out towards him before falling.

Issei emerged from the portal and as soon as the sight before him became clear he felt the rage and blood lust consume him. With the beast emerging he felt his claws' power growing and it was with this power he attacked his enemy breaking through their lines towards his love. His enemy scattered before his rage and it was mere seconds before he was before the broken group. Letting out a cry of anger he carried each one before returning to the portal throwing the group through before turning to face his enemy. Draco watched with a proud smile on his face as he saw his newest pupil fight yet it was then he saw the figure and his smile was replaced with a stern grimace. Raising his blade he charged towards the lone figure who staring intently at him.

Issei's mind was empty, it was at peace, the violence calmed him and in all the chaos around him he found order. This thought however was the trigger for the untold power which flooded through him.

"I'M BACK!" The deafening roar of the dragon came forth and Issei couldn't help but smile. "I see your not such a pervert anymore but a warrior, good my plan worked. At last let us show the power of the dragon to these fools! You shall now surpass any dragon that has been before you or shall come after you!" With this final cry Issei felt the power continue to pour into him until he felt godlike. From his skin came forth scales, from his back great red wings appeared, his arms became great clawed weapons and his head became that of a dragon. Issei stood as a dragon and all cowered before him save his Sensei and the mysterious figure who were caught up in their own battle. Releasing great gouts of flame Issei burnt the final warriors before him into nothingness. Finally the two battling warriors acknowledged Issei.

"Bravo boy you finally did it I knew you would! However don't think because your a dragon now you can't be trained by Jeeves I'll train you until you defeat all beings in the multi-verse!" Issei roared in agreement before turning to the figure and let out his greatest roar yet. The figure merely cast back her hood silencing the dragon with her glare. For before Issei stood a woman with beauty unparalleled her long purple hair touching her buttocks as it swayed through the nothingness, her blue eyes like the fire in his Sensei's room but even deeper and more powerful, her body was more than perfect yet Issei couldn't help but feel terrified. She wore a black dress adorned with the skulls of the countless kings and emperors of the civilizations she had brought to their knees.

"I am not one to be trifled with boy for there is no being which can take my crown from me for I am the Empress of the Apocalypse. You are lucky to have such a teacher for it is he who stole my heart and it was he who broke it. For Draco Gostelow was my first pupil, he was the pupil of the one who the four horsemen of the apocalypse serve. Respect him and learn as much as you can from him and until then I shall wait for our battle." Issei prepared to bite her head off however he found himself unable to move and instead found his form broken returning him back into his human form. "Now leave my realm you have caused plenty of damage and I would suggest you check on your lover and her friends for they will die should you not treat them." Issei glared at her before leaving. His Sensei begun to follow however he was held in the grip of the Empress. "You know I did this all for you just to see you again. Please come back to me and be my Queen once again." Draco merely shook his head before leaving.

"Not until I know the truth." His final words echoing throughout the room as both he and Issei left the lone Empress in the darkness.

"You will come back to me one day Draco but until that day your life will be the greatest hell. That I swear..."

Issei stepped into the room seeing the unconscious bodies of his friends he quickly went about healing them as magical knowledge flooded into his mind. Within seconds the group was awake and all seemed well once again as Issei explained to them what had occurred when he entered the battle telling them everything. All the while Draco sat silently looking into the blue fire his moving through it slowly as if it was moving through hair.

"You have no idea how happy you have made me Issei." Rias spoke softly her hand running through Issei's hair slowly and sensually. "Issei I don't want you to ever doubt yourself again. However I also would like to have a word with Ddraig." Issei nodded and Issei felt Ddraig's voice echo through him.

"How can I be of service?" Ddraig's words were without mockery and spoke with the utmost sincerity instantly Rias knew he would tell her the truth.

"You say that this was part of your plan how so?"

"Oh, how the devil did you know that? Never mind I don't care. I brought Issei into that torment to make him stronger and remove his pervertedness unfortunately you rescued him before the process was complete and so though he lost his pervertedness he was weak. Therefore I left him in order to capture him with the use of the two fakes whilst making a deal with the Empress of the Apocalypse that if she helped me she would meet Draco again. I then made a deal with Draco that should he help me he would finally have the greatest pupil in existence and be able to teach someone who could defeat the Empress. It was all very risky but the end result was worth it wouldn't you agree? I mean you now have a non perverted dragon as your pawn who no longer wishes for a harem I might add." Ddraig's voice was calm as he spoke and none could bring themselves to disagree with his plan. Even Rias was glad that Issei was no longer a pervert not only this but now she could have Issei all to herself. The thought made her smile.

"What do you think of all of this Issei?" Issei merely smiled which made Rias shake to her very core, it was a terrifying smile.

"I am now the most powerful being in existence save for the Empress. Not only this but my pervertedness had been replaced by blood lust I am more than happy I am complete." Rias wasn't sure about this new Issei but then she remembered how though he had a blood lust greater than even Akeno's he still protected all of them first before fighting. He was still her Issei just infinitely stronger and infinitely crazier. She really did love him.

Please let me now what you thin about the new characters I added! Thanks :)


End file.
